


Alive

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: Prompt fills [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Can also be read as friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Written for a prompt sent to me on Tumblr. Wes almost exposes Danny to his parents, and is so goddamn proud, until he sees just how terrified the halfa is.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston
Series: Prompt fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014603
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was sent by danny-phantom-slut on tumblr and was: Wes almost exposes Danny to his parents, and is so goddamn proud, until he sees just how terrified the halfa is, and realizes that maybe Danny had a reason for keeping it a secret; he helps fix what he started, and a beautiful relationship blooms.
> 
> That was a bit much to write in one short fic, so I altered it just a little.

Wes had never felt more proud.

He was so close. Just a little nudge and Phantom’s secret would finally be exposed. He knew he’d already managed to make the kid’s parents suspicious: with an anonymous note here, a tip on where to look there… it wouldn’t be long now before the ghost hunters would figure it out, and that was a great start.

First Maddie and Jack Fenton would know what their son really was. Then, hopefully, Wes would be able to convince his classmates and finally, the town.

Nobody would call Wes crazy again.

Wes had realized a couple of weeks back that shouting the truth in people’s faces wasn’t helping. He had to help them come to the right conclusions on their own. The Fenton parents were just the first people he was helping.

Phantom, in human form, came to find him during lunch.

Wes never ate in the cafeteria anymore. Instead, he sat in the shade underneath a tree in the courtyard and ate his sandwich. 

He saw the red sneakers first, then the legs clad in baggy jeans, then the shirt and then Phantom’s face. He currently had blue eyes and black hair but Wes was intimately familiar with the boy’s features in either form: a small snub nose, big Bambi eyes, and a chin that always seemed to be jutting just slightly, but even more so now.

“You need to stop,” Phantom said, and boy, did he sound angry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wes told him. “I’m having lunch.”

“Not that.” Phantom sounded impatient. “The notes? ‘Check your son’s sock drawer’? How did you even know that’s where I keep the thermos?”

“Heard you talking,” Wes said simply. “You’re not very good at keeping secrets, Phantom. Everything is up for grabs if you pay attention.”

“I hate you,” Phantom snapped. “I actually hate you. I could deal with you spouting my secret to anyone who would hear but this?” He shook his head. “You must really want me dead.”

“You’re already dead, doofus.” Wes popped the last bite of his lunch into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, regarding Danny’s face.

He wasn’t very happy with the way the ghost boy was looming over him, but Wes had mastered the act of looking impassive when he felt threatened long ago--not so much when he was annoyed, but that was a different story.

Phantom, though. Phantom was an open book. The anger burned behind his eyes even without turning them green, and the way his lip quivered-

Wait, what?

Wes did a double-take and yeah, Phantom didn’t look angry anymore. He looked really upset.

“You always say that,” Phantom said. “You haven’t even bothered to ask me if it’s true.”

Wes didn’t know what to say.

Of course he hadn’t asked! It’s not like he needed the confirmation. Humans couldn’t have ghost powers, so the only possible explanation was that Phantom was a ghost and thus dead.

He didn’t know what compelled him to ask now.

“Well, is it? True, I mean.”

Danny dropped onto the grass in front of Wes. Wes felt his shoulders untense a little. He was no longer looking up at a predator, but instead face-to-face with a boy.

One who looked on the verge of tears.

Phantom shook his head.

“How?” Wes asked. “You can’t be alive and be a ghost at the same time. That’s not how it works.”

“I don’t know, Wes,” Danny said. “But I have a heartbeat. When you cut me, I bleed. When I fall, I bruise. If you cut off my breath, I choke.”

“No.”

“I’m alive.”

"But you're a ghost."

"I'm both."

Wes couldn't believe it. He stared at Phantom in shock, suddenly seeing him in a different light.

If the boy in front of him was human, then all this time Wes had been putting a _genuine person_ in danger.

Wes felt sick.

He was silent for a long moment, and Phantom didn't interrupt his thought-process.

When the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, Wes stood up. He turned to Phantom.

"I'm sorry."

Phantom's eyes widened.

"You- what?"

"I understand why you're scared now," Wes told him. "I've been playing with your life. I'll stop."

Phantom stuttered when he spoke again.

"J- just like that?"

"Don't get me wrong: you're still a pain in my ass," Wes said. "And I'm not gonna stop trying to get our classmates to see reason, but no ghost hunters... Not your parents."

Suddenly, there were arms around his neck. Wes felt a tiny moment of panic, and his limbs went stiff, but then he realized he was being hugged.

_Phantom was fucking hugging him._

"Thank you," he said.

Wes couldn't move. He didn't know how to react. He hadn't been hugged by anyone but his brothers and the occasional distant family member for a long time. His dad wasn't a hugger, and he didn't have any friends.

"I'll, um." Wes swallowed around the lump in his throat. "I'll tell your parents I was just messing with them, or something."

"I think I've got them off my back for now," Phantom said, pulling away from the hug. His face had gone a little red, but maybe that was a sunburn. "But thanks."

"Stop thanking me," Wes said. "You're such a dork. Jesus."

Phantom smiled like that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

Without thinking about the implications, Wes smiled back.


End file.
